


Missing

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles get news of Buffy's whereabouts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

By noon Giles was almost crazy with worry. Willow and Xander had covered all the cemeteries while Tara and Anya had tried to do a locator spell. It turned up nothing. All the pacing in the world was not helping. Dawn was with Daniel. If they didn't find Buffy soon, he'd be forced to buy formula. Then the phone rang and he practically pounced on it.

"Buffy?"

"No, Rupert, it's Wesley. Cordelia had another vision, is something wrong with Buffy?"

"She's missing; she didn't come home from patrol last night."

"Oh, dear. Wait, Lorne just came in, he seems to have news."

Giles waited breathlessly, hoping Wesley would come back to the phone soon.

"Rupert, I'm afraid the news isn't good. Lorne just heard through the grapevine that Buffy's been kidnapped by Wolfram and Hart."

Giles felt the rage pour through him like fire. He's heard all about the law firm while Buffy had been on maternity leave. They would pay for this crime. "I'm coming there Wesley, look out for me." The gang surrounded him, expecting answers. "I'm going to L.A., Buffy's there, look after Daniel, and keep him safe." With that he summoned all the power he knew how and transported himself to the hotel, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and confused Scoobies.


End file.
